They Shoulve Talked It Out
by AnnaR5
Summary: Percy left Annabeth right when they were beginning to start their lives together. He inturrpeted her while she was trying to talk and spoke the most idiotic six words he would ever speak in his lifetime. When Percy and Annabeth are reunited in a way they did not expect how will they handle the aftermath of their smooth breakup?.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat back on the coach with his head in his hands. He didn't know how all of this was going to go down frankly he didn't want anything to go down but it had to; it had to happen. Percy was making the right decision for others. He knew deep down this wasn't what he wanted rather something he had to do, he HAD to.

Percy felt like he might cry when he heard the door to his and Annabeth's condo open. He heard the clicking of the heels as Annabeth walked into the living room where he was at. He turned to face her and noticed the nervous smile on her face. It was the one she put on when she had news either good or bad it didn't matter.

Her face suddenly fell when she saw Percy's. He didn't know what she was thinking. He started to panic for a minute thinking she already knew what he was about to tell her but instead she spoke.

"Percy I have some news."

News, Percy thought, she didn't say good or bad but he guessed he would never know. He desperately wished he could know what he was going to say. If he would've decided to listen perhaps he would've changed his mind about his next move. Alas he spoke six stupid words that would make his life a living hell over the next six years.

"I can't do this anymore Annabeth."

Her face recoiled in shock, betrayal, anger and so much more. It quickly seemed to disappear in a few short seconds (which felt like hours to Percy) as she cleared her throat and spoke hoarsely

"Okay, I'll leave then if you want me to." His heart broke when she said these things.

She was trying to stay strong, trying not to show any weakness but Percy knew her better than that. He had know her for ten years. They had just graduated college and were starting a life together and then Percy screwed everything up.

"No Im leaving you can stay here."

That was all they said to eachother. No nasty breakup those were their parting words. She just nodded and walked away. A few minutes later he could here her sobs echoing from the bathroom.

Percy sat on the couch realizing he had just broken the love of his life's heart. There was no turning back now.

He thought back on the moment everything went wrong. Annabeth had left him for threw weeks. At the beginning of that time he was sure she would never come back, but she did. The second day she was gone Percy went and got himself drunk. He was heartbrokwn much like Annabeth was now and didn't know what else to do.

(Flashback to Drunkness)

Percy stumbled up to the pretty girl sitting by herself at the bar. From being she was gorgeous so he assumed she would look even better up front. He sat down next to her and she turned to look at him. Wait he knew this woman.

"Percy?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked.

He hadn't seen her since he and Annabeth left to New Rome for college and right after that they had moved to New York City trying to make a life. She had gotten even more beautiful. At age twenty two she didn't look a day over sixteen which at this age wasn't as much of a compliment as it would've been if the were fifty-two. He had no idea she still lived here.

"Rachel! Long time, No see!" He slurred.

She smiled at him. Threw his own drunkness he could tells she was intoxicated as well which made the night a lot more interesting.

"You too! Is it possible you gotten even more sexier after all these years." She said back leaning in closer to him. At that moment neither of them were thinking of Annabeth which was something Percy thought at the time was good but now he felt so stupid.

(End of Flashback)

He heard Annabeth crying in the bathroom and couldn't take it any longer. He got up,went to their room, and packed his stuff. Annabeth would never know why he left. She didn't even ask that question to him. She simply went along with it. Percy longed for her to ask. So he could tell her the truth and everything would be okay. They would work it out like they always did. He wasn't so sure if they could this time though.

Percy was still in shock himself. He had only received the call this morning. About the night he and Rachel stared two and a half months ago. It finally hit him as he was packing his stuff and he felt overwhelmed with emotions. He knew he was making the best choice. It was the right thing to do of course but he couldn't get over to guilt of leaving Annabeth. She deserved the truth which was something he couldn't deliver. She deserved an explanation which was something she would never get.

If you hadn't guessed it yet, Yes Percy Jackson did happen to knock up Rachel Elizabeth Dare two months ago in a bathroom stall in a bar and he was leaving Annabeth to take responsibility of his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

I sat on my couch my smiling down at my son. He was on the floor doing his homework all by himself refusing my help. His friend Max next to him was a different story. Of course children of Aphrodite weren't exactly the smartest but with my help I could see his life heading towards a Piper instead of a Drew.

"Annabeth can you help me?" Max asked. Once I had told him not to call me Ms. Chase because it made me feel old and I was only twenty eight! He then told me twenty eight was old but agreed to call me Annabeth being the adorable self he is.

"Sure Max, what can I do?" I said kneeling by him. He began explaining to be he understood nothing in the process of borrowing and them I gave him a full blown math lesson which ended with him telling me to be a teacher. He furnished his math in a couple more minutes.

"Mommy, me Charlie, Max, and, Alex played hide and seek today at Kids Club and I won! No one found me!" My son Luke said.

I'd never met Charlie before but I had heard a lot about her from Luke. On the first day of school he told me that his teacher Ms. Taylor had mistaken then for twins and after that they became best friends.

"Charlie Max Alex and I Luke, not me. That sounds amazing though! Where were you hiding?" I asked him with a smile.

"In the boys bathroom." Luke said with a smirk telling me he knew Charlie or Alex were probably trying to find him.

"I think Charlie's pretty." Max said looking up at me which caused me to laugh. That kid always cracked me up. Luke's nose scrunched in disgust.

"She looks like me Max!" He told his friend in disgust. "Alex is way prettier!"

"Ewwww that's my sister!" Max exclaimed.

I had to hold myself together trying not to laugh. Together those boys were adorable.

Luke had been born June 30th 2018 just a few days away from my twenty third birthday. I hadn't intended to get pregnant that young but I just happened like that and I wouldn't change any of it.

Well maybe one thing. I kinda wish Percy was here helping me raise him. I figured that if he couldn't let me finish my sentence than he didn't deserve to be here as much as I wanted him to be.

"Hey Max," I started, "We need to get you home soon."

I was more of a casual mom I would like to think. If a friend wanted to come over I usually let them unless we had something going on so after school the boys came home with me. Now it was around 5 and Max needed to be home by 5:20.

"Mommy can't he just stay a little longer?" Luke asked with his big puppy dog eyes he knew I couldn't handle.

"Luke, if it was my choice I'd say yes but Max's mom wants him home." I told my son getting up and kissing his head before going into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Tonight Dad's ordering pizza." Max added to the conversation.

"No fair!" Luke said cleaning up his homework and stuffing it into his backpack while Max copied him.

"Hey you had Macaroni last week." Max argued.

I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my purse from the counter and held the door open for the two little boys. We left the penthouse of the very expensive apartment building I had personally designed.

My siblings and I had opened up a architecture company when I was around six months pregnant. I didn't have anyone to tell me I had to take a maternity leave so I never took a break and until I found a babysitter I brought Luke to work with me for a whole year.

I waved at the lobbyman, Brooks and grabbed the boys hands as we walked into the parking lot. I unlocked my car and put Luke in his booster seat and Max in the spare. I got in my seat and drove the fifteen minute drive which without traffic only would've taken five. When they invited me and Luke inside for pizza my whole life changed. I haven't figured out yet for better or for worse.

 **I had one person guess Annabeth would be pregnant too so good job you get a cookie. I really like the cuteness in this chapter. Kids are so cute. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

I knocked on the door while Max jiggled the handle, anxious to get inside for pizza. Luke held on to my hand and smiled up at me with a mischievous look much like his father.

As I thought of Percy my heart began to hurt. I love Percy I always have but if he were to show up one day I definitely wouldn't forgive him and I knew he wouldn't forgive me either.

"Can we order a pizza Mommy?" He asked in a sweet kind voice.

"Hmmm, I don't know Luke, maybe." I smiled back and ruffled his hair which he groaned to and fix it.

When the door opened I wasn't ready for it. Two giggling little girls opened the door.

"Charlie!" Luke squealed, yes ran to a little girl that did look exactly like him minus the nose and freckles.

It was strange how much this little girl looked like Luke. They looked almost like twins. Charlie had curly black hair same as Luke. Luke got his curls from me and it was adorable but also crazy to take control of at the same time. She has Sea Green eyes the EXACT same color as Luke's and everything else was the same except, like I said before the Noses and Charlie had freckles.

"Luke!" Charlie responded and the two rushed to hug each other. Max and Alex both joined the hug too and I saw Luke blush when he met Alex's eyes. He totally had a crush on her.

I heard the Porter twins mom, Samantha coming due to her loud high heels. Samantha worked with me and my siblings at are architectural firm. She was my brother, Gabe's assistant in design. Nobody else needed help with design so she was basically the only one of her rank, which was right below architects. I was the boss boss. I ran the whole firm and at work Samantha seemed terrified of me but when I'm with Luke, she knows I'm a different person. Max immediately ran to her and tugged on her skirt.

"Mommy, can Luke please stay for dinner please!" He begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"If its okay with Annabeth." She said looking at me with a smirk.

Samantha was a daughter of Aphrodite who was claimed when we were both sixteen. She is a bit older and was married when she had her twins but other than that we had pretty similar lives. I knew that smirk, she had a plan. Her plans usually involved me getting together with one of her brothers but the day a date a Aphrodite boy would be the day I enter I'm taken to an asylum.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows "Are your brothers coming?" I asked.

She shook her head but the smirk remained. "Charlie's dad is." She responded.

"I thought my mommy was picking me up and we were having a girls weekend?" Charlie told Samantha. This little girl was adorable I would never get over that.

Samantha made a pained face. "Sweetie your mommy had to do something, for uh work, so youre staying for dinner and then your dad is going to pick you up and he said to tell you that tomorrow you Alex,and Max are going to the waterpark."

Luke went to hug Charlie again who was now in tears, my heart broke.

* * *

 **Percy**

I felt awful, I knew this wasn't my fault but I would be the one who had to see my daughter cry because her mom ditching her. Of course Charlie didn't know the real reason her mom wouldn't take her for the weekend or the next or the one after that. Rachel had moved to New Jersey with her current boyfriend of two days. I'm sure it wouldn't last very long and she would be crawling back to Charlie in about a month apologizing in tears before doing the same thing the next month.

After I found out Rachel was pregnant Rachel and I never ever got together. I had some interest in her as a teenager but that was before Annabeth and I started dating. Even before that my heart always belonged to Annabeth.

Even now.

I love Charlie to death more than anything but I wish her nose was a copy of Annabeth's not Rachels and I wish her freckles were some sort of hidden trait, not one passed down by Rachel. I didn't love Rachel and frankly I didn't like her as a person much anymore either.

I sighed and decided to call it quits on my grading looking at the time. I had to go pick up Charlie from her best friend Alex's house. Alex had a twin brother Max and apparently Max had a friend named Luke that Charlie would not stop talking about. I teased her about having a crush on him but she stuck her tongue out at me and said it was, I quote, thats the most disgustingest thing you could've said daddy.

In other words it was adorable.

My life was not what I thought it would be like now. I thought when I was twenty eight Annabeth and I would just be having a baby or I'd be trying to convince her to. I would be arguing with her about keeping my convertible (which I already gave up years ago) instead of getting an SUV.

I never thought I would be a sixth grade Math teacher. I can barely read! Yet somehow when Rachel had custody of Charlie I managed to go back to school and get my Masters in Primary Education.

Honestly I wouldn't change anything, except one thing.

I would've told Annabeth what I did with Rachel and prayed she would've forgave me because we were broken up at the time I slept with her.

But that didn't happen.

I put all my stuff in my backpack. I didn't not carry a briefcase. I promised myself I would never wear one. I didn't want to be one of those people who thought they were better because that carried fancy stuff. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car and set off for the twenty minute drive which only would've taken ten without traffic.

Charlize Elizabeth Jackson was born August 1st 2018. I had not gotten the call that my daughter was born until Rachel brought her home from the hospital and I was so angry with her until I saw Charlie. We had talked about names and it was the only seemed to be the one we both loved. That day had been the last time I ever kissed Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Oh and Rachel insisted Charlie had the same middle name as her.

It was one of our most ridiculous of our several fights because it did actually go with Charlie's name.

Charlie was what we had just decided to call her when she was born. One thing we both agreed on was that Charlize was a bit of a formal name.

I had decided to get full custody of Charlie when she was around two and one of Rachel's boyfriends dropped her off and I was pretty sure he was high and drunk and cool, he could do whatever he wanted but if he had been around my daughter he was also around Rachel and I didn't even want to know what was really angered me was Rachel didn't even put up a fight.

We didn't go to court.

Or have a battle over our daughter.

She just signed the papers.

Eventually I made Rachel take her on some weekends. No one should have to grow up without a mother or father which was something Rachel didn't understand even though she hung out with a ton of Half bloods.

But I knew how important it was.

If Charlie was going to live with me ,Rachel would have to take her sometimes or even just visit.

So when Charlie was old enough to go to school Rachel agreed to pick her up and hang out until around seven when I got home from my teaching job at another school. It had been working out so far.

Until today.

I groaned as I pulled into the Porter's driveway and noticed another car. I wondered who it was for a brief moment until Samantha answered the door without me even knocking.

"She's a mess, she only ate half a slice of pizza."

Oh no, I though, Charlie loves pizza and usually eats two slices.

I rubbed my growing head ache. "That's for taking her today, at least that made her day somewhat good."

Samantha smiled sadly, "You are welcome but, someone's here Percy and I'm sorry I played you two like this but there is something you really should know." She said changing the subject.

I was ultimately confused but I smiled and nodded walking into the house.

 **Three down who knows how many to go.**

 **Tell me of its good great or wonderful**

 **Or tell me if you hate it**

 **I have a question**

 **I don't know how long this story will be but if it ends up being around twenty chapter do you want me to keep going until they're old or do you want me to post a sequal.**

 **If I do it all in this story it may get confusing because I will be doing the kids point of view once they are older so do you want that to be a separate story or it all together?**

 **Tell me your thoughts.**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

Charlie immediately ran to give me a hug already in tears. She sobbed in my shoulder and I held her with my eyes tight shut knealing to her height.

"Daddy, Mommy doesn't love me!" She cried softly in my shoulder. I knew for a fact this wasn't true and Rachel loved Charlie very much she just didn't always show it in the right ways.

"Baby your mommy loves you very much she just can't be with you this weekend."

This caused my daughter to cry harder and my heart break a little more.

"No, she's just off with another boyfriend who she loves more than me!" Charlie whispered so no one would hear but me, I don't know why. Everyone knows our situation.

Also my daughter was extremely smart which I had no idea where she got that from, definitely not Rachel or me. Her smartness was also balanced with EXTREME sensitivity. Killing a fly could make her start sobbing on certain day.

"That's not true, she loves you more than anything."

She didn't respond to that. I didn't know if she wasn't convinced and wanted to stop talking about it but I'd get the point across to her later.

I picked her up and her arms wrapped around my kneck while her face remained in my shoulder. When I looked up I was in awe. There Samantha was, pinning to a chair the one and only, Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I HATE Samantha Porter with all my heart at this very moment. I had know from the second Charlie ran over to him crying, every single missing piece of the puzzle. Then, when I started to tell Luke to get ready to go Samantha pinned me to my chair which infuriated me so much. Then when Percy looked up my heart stopped and his eyes went as wide as a plates. We hadn't seen each other in almost six years and he seemed to get even more handsome.

"Let me go Samantha." I said my voice remaining calm. Only for the children though. Only for the Children.

For the next part to make sense you have to know Samantha was married to a son of Hephaestus named Ryan. So when Leo and Piper walked in I wasn't all that surprised. It was strange to see them.

When Percy and I broke up all of our friends chose sides and Hazel Frank Leo Jason and Piper all chose Percy's.

Leo Jason and Piper where the only ones to know I was carrying Percy's child and did not approve of my lack of telling skills so we broke apart.

I realized this wasn't Samantha's plan it was the three devils plan and I hated it.

When Samantha didn't get up I had to release my anger. I was NOT having this conversation right now.

"Let me GO!" I yelled. Next to me, Luke winced and I suddenly felt bad.

"No don't let her go." Piper told Samantha.

"You dont get to come here out of the blue Piper and tell me what I have to do! I have a life, a good one, so I swear to the gods LET Me GO!"

It amazed me how silent Percy was and how now Charlie stopped her crying to look at me even with her head still on her dad's chest. The Luke started crying. He hated it when I yelled because I didn't do it often and It was almost never directed at him, especially now.

When Samantha heard Luke crying she got off of me and I immediately hugged Luke never wanting to let go.

"Kids why don't you go play the WII?" Samantha said to the four little ones.

"No. Luke and I are leaving and while Alex and Max are always welcomed to our house I don't think we will be returning to yours."

"Annabeth he deserves to know." Jason spoke softly and kindly like we had never lost connection. Like he was not the one who convinced Leo and Piper to abandon me.

"Why after all these years? Why not six years ago. Why now? Jason Grace you have absolutely no right to say anything about this six years later!" I told him collectively only for Luke. Just for Luke.

"Annabeth what do I need to know." It was the first time Percy had spoken to me and his voice flowed out like pure bliss it was amazing. He was staring at Luke and Luke was staring at him. Percy moved his eyes back and forth between his two children. One he hasn't know existed.

"You already know, even you're smart enough to figure it out." I told him with a cold nasty glare that in no way did he return.

His eyes where pained and full of regret probably thinking about one thing: that night.

"I want you to say it." He whispered with so much love and hurt in his voice my heart broke into three zillion pieces. I, however much I wanted to would not give into my feelings that had never gone away after all these years.

"Then you should've let me finish my damn sentence." I said before grabbing Luke's hand and rushing to my car

 **This chapters alright I guess. I feel like I could've made it better but I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews and if you don't agree with it then please tell what I should change just no flames please.**

 **And I will be putting children growing up with there problems and quests in a different story. I agree that it would be weird I just wanted to know what people would prefer**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

I didn't want to go to the water park but I did promise Charlie and I wasn't about to break it. We went and Charlie Alex and Max all had an excellent time. They slept over at our house that night and around ten I went out to turn the TV off since all of them were sleeping but then I found Charlie crying into her pillow. I asked her if she wanted to sleep in my bed with me but she refused to say that she was sad and went right back to bed.

That night I could not stop thinking about Annabeth, about Luke. My mind swirled with emotions. Truthfully I wasn't mad at Annabeth at all but I knew I should be. She kept me in the dark for almost six years about my son. Yet she made a very good argument. I didn't let her tell me she was pregnant. I broke up with her so this is mostly all my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing. Wait, no I did do the right thing! From the start Rachel never was a great mom, not like I'd ever tell her that but at least both of my kids had a parent who could actually take care of them.

My kids.

That was going to take getting use to.

I was so use to saying 'my daughter Charlie'. Now I had _two_ kids, a boy and a girl! Charlie and Luke. I knew why Annabeth named Luke. It was kinda obvious and if we were together when he was born I'm sure the name would've been the same.

What's been bugging me is that Jason Leo and Piper knew about Annabeth and didn't tell me for about Annabeth for almost six years! Today they were coming over and I was going to calmly tell them I would like to strangle them.

I eventually found myself drifting off and what felt like only five minutes later I felt myself being shaken awake.

I looked at the alarm clock knowing I'd fallen asleep around twelve but the clock read 7:30.

I looked and smiled at Charlie who was sitting up on the bed. She seemed satisfied she had awaken me so quickly because even she knew I was probably the heaviest sleeper in all of New York.

I sat up and kissed her cheek.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked while she rolled her eyes at my awful attempt of a joke and or rhyme.

"Can we make pancakes?" She asked.

"Only if with have bacon with it." I responded with a smile.

"Of course daddy!" Charlie giggled.

I picked her up and carried her out of the room to where Max and Alex still laid sleeping. I saw Charlie's eyes land on Max and she blushed I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and she buried her head in my chest. I laughed and set her down on a bar stool set along the counter and got all the ingridents out.

When Alex woke up she came to help us make the rest of the pancakes.

When Max woke up the girls were monitoring the pancakes while I made the bacon. Honestly I could see Max and Charlie getting married and having kids later in life.

Later though!

 _Much much much_ later!

Max had dark hair though not as dark as mine and Charlie's more like a mud brown. He had brown eyes and a goofy grin different from mine. Annabeth always told me I had a mischievous smile, she always knew I was about to do something stupid when I wore that smile. Sometimes I could even pull her into the fun.

When all the food was ready I had the three children set the table while I plated the food.

As soon as we sat down and I made a cut into my pancake of course someone rung the doorbell.

"Dang it." I groaned and the little ones giggled at me which caused me to smile.

I love making them laugh because they are so innocent they will laugh at the corniest jokes. I just wish it would lasts forever.

I got up and went to the door. I was mad at Jason Leo and Piper for not listening when I told them to come over at one because I had the Porter twins until twelve. When I opened the door I was shocked.

It wasn't Leo Jason or Piper.

"We need to talk."

It was Annabeth holding Luke's hand.

He wasn't looking at me and I realize Annabeth either told him or he figured it out on his own seeing he was the grandson of Athena.

I didn't respond to her, I was in shock. The Annabeth I knew would most likely never do this. When she knew she was right she wouldn't say she wrong. Ever.

She must have changed.

Like I had.

We both changed when we had kids. Our personalities stayed the same. I was still the mischievous dumb water boy who liked to take risks and Annabeth was still the know it all who hated taking risks and despised being wrong.

But we dialed it down for our kids.

When I found out I was having a kid I stopped going on quests I didn't have to go on. I didn't want to risk my life and have my daughter not have a dad because he made a stupid mistake.

Don't get me wrong I'm still reckless.

I just dialed it down.

I assumed Annabeth had decided she need to do what was best for her son.

Our son.

So now we needed to talk.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I had been lost in thought longer than I had realized.

"Ya I think we do. I um, kinda have the Porter twins until twelve. We could meet up or you can come in now." I tried my best not to be awkward but I could tell it wasn't happening.

"I can come in now, I guess."

 **So... Here is the deal.**

 **During summer break I stay with my mom on the week days and go to my dads on the weekends**

 **During the school year I go to my dads during the week and my moms on the weekends.**

 **The problem is...**

 **My mom doesn't have internet.**

 **So for a whole fifty seven days I'm stuck to updating on the weekends.**

 **Most weekends I will have more than one update for you**

 **So don't worry about this cliffy.**

 **I will update tomorrow.**

 **And I promise to try my hardest to update every weekend at least one.**

 **I promise**

 **If I don't update one weekend I've probably have been hanging out with my friends or reading**

 **I have half the social life of a normal person.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy**

"Pancakes? Bacon?" I asked both of them.

Luke looked up at his mom at the word bacon. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes please." Annabeth said.

I got down two more plates and put the food on it. I handed them to Annabeth with a small smile which she returned with an even smaller smile. Luke went to sit by Max and avoided Charlie at the best of his ability. I could see Charlie's face fall as he sat by Max instead of her.

I'd never met Luke before yesterday but I had heard so much about him. It didn't settle right seeing that act from a little boy. He obviously knew Charlie was the reason I left his mom. Now he doesn't even want to look at her.

Or me.

"You guys stay out here. Annabeth and I are going to go talk in another room. When you guys are done put the dishes in the sink and then you guys can play the WII or a board game. Okay." I said.

They all nodded.

"Good. If you need anything come find me."

I led Annabeth to my room. When I opened the door she stared blankly at me.

"What?" I asked.

She she had a plate of food in her hand but she still glared at me.

"Your room?"

"Its a small house!" I defended.

When I turned around I saw a smile on her face, out of the corner of my eye.

I sat down on my bed with my legs crossed and my plate on my lap. Annabeth sat across from me looking uncomfortable. I took a bite of my pancake and she took a bite from hers. Five minutes passed before she spoke.

"Percy did you cheat on me?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

We were quiet again, eating.

"Um when was Charlie, um you know, made." She asked and her face scrunched when she realized what she said.

"When we broke up that one time for almost two months. I was a mess Annabeth and I-I." I took a shaky breath and sighed. "These past few years the only thing that kept me going was Charlie. I need you to know to know I would never take anything back because it gave me my daughter but I hated hurting you. Hurting you hurt me and my heart hurt, still hurts all the time. I should've let you talk! I hate myself for not letting you talk because I would've stayed and we would've had the life we dreamed of. I will never forgive myself for any of it."

She didnt say anything but I decided to speak again

"Why did you come here today Annabeth?"

"Luke wanted me to." She sighed and looked down.

"I didn't want to. I told myself I would never see you again after yesterday but he wanted us to work things out so he and Charlie could be friends. They are brother and sister, Percy. We can't keep them apart."

"I know." I whispered. Her lips suddenly looked appealing. "I wasn't planning on it and I was going to ask you if I could be in Luke's life. Even just a little. I really want to set things right!"

I really did.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

My breath caught in my throat. I really really really want Percy to be in Luke's life and I know its what's best but I don't want to forgive him. I shouldn't be having this feeling. I still don't know everything about his situation. I feel so vulnerable at this moment because I want to be with him but I can't.

I just can't.

"We can figure something out." I say quietly.

He smiles at me. I love his smile so much and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Um so who's Charlie's mom?" I had to ask. What if it was like one of my sisters or something. That would be gross.

"Rachel Dare." He responded so quietly I barely could here him.

I think he thought I would be mad at him more than I already am but its done and if Percy said Charlie's mom was Hazel I wouldn't have cared much.

Absentmindedly I put my hand on his cheek. Seeing him again brought out feeling I didn't know I still had. Desire for him flowed through me.

"Hey, its okay. I'm not mad."

"You have every right to be mad." He quietly said, copying my actions by putting his hand on my cheek.

"You did the right thing." I say.

He glanced at my lips. I don't know how things escalated so fast. One minute we were eating pancakes and now we are about to make out.

"But I let you go." Percy whispered right before he attacked my lips. As soon as his lips met mine I kissed him back just as fiercely. He moved are plates out of the way while not even pulling away. He moved me onto his lap and we sat there making out, like nothing had ever happened to us.

But something did happen.

But I didn't stop the kissing.

His lips tasted like syrup and I assumed mine did two. I really wanted Percy to be in my life again. I've always secretly wished he would come back, say he made a huge mistake and we would be together again.

He had come back though and now I had mixed emotions. When we pulled away for air I didn't let him kiss me again. I put my head on his shoulders and he held me.

"Im suppose to be mad at you." I said in annoyance which caused him to chuckle, but I meant it.

"Well I still feel like an ass." He told me which made me feel better.

"Good." I responded.

He held me for a while while I just took everything in about what he had just told me. I was so comfortable I never wanted this to end.

Of course it did.

The door opened and Percy looked up to see Charlie in tears. I moved off of him and Charlie climbed on to the bed. She sat in Percy's lap.

She looked uncomfortable with me there but I smiled at her anyway.

"What's wrong baby?" Percy asked while he played withe her hair and held her in his arms. I was in his arms only seconds ago.

I thought it was sweet he called her baby. I could tell he really loved her just by the concern look in his eyes.

"Luke's being mean to me." She choked out.

Percy and I both looked to each other at the same time. We both knew what we had to do.

"Luke!" I called.

It was time.

 **Done and done. Okay don't go thinking Percy and Annabeth are getting a happy ending. Not yet at least. And its all Annabeths fault! Tee her! I know what's gonna happen and you don't! Ha ha!**

 **Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

Luke marched in slowly with his arms crossed. He had a pouty look on his face as he stood by the door. I felt bad for him. I knew he figured out everything that was going on. He didn't have the luxury that Charlie had. She had both her parents even if one of them didn't really, how do I say this...

Parent.

Luke never knew his dad and now that he had one. Charlie, who had grown up with her dad, was stealing him in his eyes.

What! I'm good at reading people!

"Luke come sit with us."

"No!"

I was surprised. He probably had told me no once in his entire life. I'd never seen him this angry and most of it was directed at me.

"Luke!" I said more forcefully in a voice I knew would scare him.

He climbed onto my lap and didnt say another word. I brushed his black curly hair with my fingers which always seemed to relax him. He put his head on my chest and just let everything go. That was my goal.

Percy and I stared at each other trying to figure out what to say. Eventually he spoke.

"Guys,we have something to tell you."

Charlie looked up at Percy with curious eyes.

"What is it daddy?"

I saw Luke roll his eyes at Charlie and her curious eyes faded away into sad ones. Percy saw this and kissed her chin but he also shot Luke an apologetic look.

"Charlie, Luke's your brother." Percy said.

Charlie's eyes widened and her nostriles flared out in absolute shock. She looked confused beyond belief.

"What!" She exclaimed! "How is that even possible!"

"Its because your daddy left me and my mommy for your stupid mom! Now I don't have a dad! You stole him!" Luke exclaimed. All of the calmness of three minutes ago was gone. He got out of my lap and stormed out of the room. I looked at Charlie who's lip was quivering.

"Charlie." I said sympathetically and came and sat by Percy who leaned his head on me. He looked almost as close to crying as Charlie was.

"Guys don't take what he said to heart. He's just a little upset."

"He said I stole his dad! But he was my daddy first!" Charlie started to cry and stormed out of the room as well. I heard a slam of a door and I assumed Charlie went into her bedroom.

"Percy." I whispered.

He didn't say anything just pulled me into his arms. He let out a shaky breath and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Percy this is all my fault!" I told him. "Don't blame yourself."

He looked up at me and wiped away his tears.

"It is my fault! Stop trying to make me the good guy! I did all of this!" Percy snapped.

I was a bit taken back and his anger. I was trying to make him feel better and he yelled at me?

"Sorry, I just-sorry." He sighed

"Its fine. Percy I mean it. He's just a little upset he'll get over it." I said.

"Will he though. He might blame me his whole entire life for not being there for the almost six years of his life."

"Make it up to him then." I said.

 **This chapter is short and rushed and plains blah in my eyes. Its not best work. I just really wanted to update for you guys instead of going two weeks without updating. I'm really sorry!**

 **Please Review!**

 **At least there isn't a cliffhanger.**

 **Well... There kinda is**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

Annabeth had left after my attempt to talk to Luke. Of course with my luck Charlie had walked right out during the not so nice words about her mom. So I didn't just have both of my kids mad at me they were mad at each other too.

"Luke," I had said kneeling so I was face to face with him. "I'm sorry."

He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Luke!" I pleaded. When he didn't answer I decide to tell him a story. I grabbed his shoulders so he would look at me and he did,reluctantly.

"You know how you got your name?" I asked brushing some of his curly hair out of his face.

"How would you know? You weren't there when I was born." Luke retorted.

"Well I've known your mom since we were twelve years old. And guess what."

"What?" He asked letting the curiosity getting the better of him.

"She thought I was the most not smart person she ever met."

He giggled then said, "Well it wouldn't kill you to learn some grammar."

I laughed so hard when he said this tears flowed out of my eyes.

"But we went on several quests together and she wouldn't admit she loved me because of this guy named Luke."

"That's not true!" Annabeth insisted. "Its was because of Rachel!"

"Who's Rachel?" Luke asked. Great.

"No one. Anyway Luke we thought was the bad guy he was trying to help Kronos rise from Tartarus."

"You are just telling me a lie." Luke said in disbelief.

"Im not!" I chuckled. "So when we finally made it to the final battle Luke realized what he was doing was wrong and he ended it. He saved everyone. He was a hero. That's how you got your name."

"Did the original Luke love you mommy?" Luke asked Annabeth.

"I don't know." Annabeth answered coming by Luke and kneeling next to him like I was doing.

"Did you love him?" He asked.

"When I was little I did but that was because he protected me and he took care of me."

"But didn't Percy protect you?" Luke questioned curiously.

It kinda hurt that he called me Percy. I wonder if we made up and we started hanging out if he would always call me Percy. I hoped he would eventually call me dad at some point. I hoped he would forgive me in general.

"Ya he did but he didn't have to. Luke was more like a brother. I loved him like I love you." Annabeth said and brought Luke in a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much more though."

"I love you too mommy."

Annabeth held him for a while until he pulled away from her.

"Can you please tell me who Rachel is." Luke asked.

Annabeth and I shared a glance that Luke obviously noticed. "Come on!". Luke whined. I sighed and Annabeth's eyes told me we should tell him. No more secrets. I agreed.

" Rachel is Charlie's mom." I said and his face fell. Just when I thought things were getting better. My luck right.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"But listen Luke." I started. "I love your mom so much and when I left that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my lifetime. You have to understand I never knew about you. I knew about Charlie and I thought I was doing the right thing going to raise her and truly I did."

"What do you mean you did the right thing leaving me?"

"That's not what I meant!" I frustratingly groaned. "I meant that Charlie's mom isn't responsible like Annabeth is. She loves Charlie but she doesn't like taking care of her. Would you want Charlie not being taken care of?"

"No but why can't her mom take care of her?" Luke asked.

"She has a lot of boyfriends and this time she moved away." I said.

"What!" A little voice asked in disbelief.I turned around and of course Charlie was standing there about to cry. "My mom ran away from me."

I looked at Annabeth for help but she just shrugged. "I think we should go. Um maybe I will call you later. I need sometime to think about things. Defiantly this week." So she was no help.

The Porter twins were standing behind Charlie shyly. I didn't blame them though. A lot had happened today. Luke and Annabeth walked out the door.

I was all alone in this.

"Charlie your mom moved to New Jersey with Jacob." I only knew his name because of the conversation we shared when she called to cancel on Charlie.

 _"I really like Jacob Percy. I think he might be the one. You have to understand." She had said_.

 _"I don't understand! You have taken this to far! This is affecting my daughter you are practically abondoning her!" I said and the hung up._

Charlie surged forward and captured me in a hug that I gladly returned. I squeezed her as she cried into my shoulder.

"I wish Annabeth was my mom." She sobbed.

I wouldn't say it aloud but I wish Annabeth was her mom too.

* * *

 **I Know I know it short again. I'm sorry! I really really really want to update so I kinda write fast. Im like obsessed with the books I've been reading so I have to squeeze all my writing in. I might not be able to update next weekend but I don't know for sure. Just letting you know.**

 **REVEIW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember when I said I wasn't going to let Percy and Annabeth get together right away. Well... I changed my mind. After this chapter you'll know why.**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

The past couple days I could not stopthinking about Percy. I couldn't stop thinking about his lips on mine. I couldn't stop thinking about how his eyes shined so bright when he looked at Charlie, Luke, or I. Mostly I couldn't stop thinking about how he said he loved me. I was so shocked, I had completely lost my composure. All I was thinking was that I had to get myself out of that apartment.

Which might just have been the stupid thing I had ever done.

I just couldn't get my mind of of him! I was so tempted to call him and was worried when he didn't call me.

I had been rather harsh with him. I had said I needed to think and that I would maybe call him some other time.

GODS, who says that!

I am the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life and I think Luke thinks so too. Sometimes I just really wished he got more from his Poseidon side he is just to damn smart! After we left he looked at me so strangely.

"What?" I had asked him defensively.

"Nothing." He replied nonchalantly shaking his head. He really was not the typical six year old.

My emotions are so jacked I don't even know what to do. On one hand I really want Percy to be apart of my life as well as Luke's. I didn't really expect him to forgive me and never in a million years would I have thought I would be this quick to forgive him. On the other hand I think it would be best just for Percy and Luke to be together without me in the way.

So right now right now I had no idea what I was doing here at Rachel Elizabeth Dare's house in New Jersey. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited about a minute and a half until a shirtless man open the door.

The man was pretty attractive with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was very muscular with a six pack.

"Like what you see?" The man asked with a smirk. I felt my face flush and looked down. "Is Rachel here?" I asked.

The man shook his head. "No but she should be back soon would you like to come in?"

I nodded and the man pulled the door open for me. The apartment was full of boxes labled by what was inside. I saw a box labled with the name Charlie and my heart got caught in her throat.

"Can I-" I started to say pointing at the box.

"Sure go ahead. Do you want any coffee?"

"Yes Please." I said going to open a box. I pulled it down and saw several dolls and Barbie's. I saw some little girl clothes but something thing caught my eye. I pulled out several pictures of Rachel with Charlie when she was a baby, some with Rachel and Charlie when she was a toddler, and some with Percy and Charlie.

One really caught my eye though.

It was a picture of Percy and his mom, Sally. Percy looked exhausted and was holding a baby Charlie while leaning up against his mom. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing a shirt i had bought him so long ago. It was his favorite shirt back then so I didn't know why this shocked me so much.

"Do you know them?" The man asked holding out the coffee to me which I took gladly.

"Ya, ya I do." I said sitting on the couch next to the man.

"I don't think I introduced myself yet, I'm Jacob."

"Annabeth." I said with a small smile still looking at the photo. Jacob plucked the photo out of my hand and examined it.

"So who are these people then, if you know them?"

"The Jackson's" I whispered. I realized then why I had given Luke the last name Jackson. There was something special about that family, something great. Something I really wanted to be apart of.

"How do you know them?" He asked scooting closer to me.

"I kinda have a kid with Percy." I told him right to his eyes. I shouldn't be ashamed of that.

He looked kinda surprised but kinda amused all the same. "Really, now Rachel never mentioned that." He scooted even closer to me and I was started to get nervous.

"Ya he is almost six." I say attempting to scoot away from him trying to reach my phone.

"No you don't!" He says grabbing my hands and forcing me to lay down on the couch.

"Stop!" I scream.

Using one hand to hold mine abouve my head he uses the other to unbutton my white lacy shirt. I'm shocked that he got all the buttons done with only one hand. Next he goes for my bra and unhooks it with one try. He took it off and threw it across the room.

"You can't do this!" I exclaimed. I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry! It wouldn't help he would just get angry if I struggled. If this guy was the type of guy who liked to kill his victims I would have a better chance surving this way.

"But I can!" He said going to my pants. Nausea built as I thought of what this stranger was going to do.

"Rachel's going to be back soon!"

"No, she took her daughter out! Don't blame this on me cupcake blame it on Percy Jackson for Rachel not being here and giving me the perfect window for this.

Then it happened.

* * *

Rachel walked in after it was over. Jacob had passed out on top of me and once I knew it was safe I began to silently cry. How had my life gotten like this so minute I had come here to yell at Rachel for taking advantage of Percy while he was drunk the next minute I was hugging her as she collected the clothes off of the floor.

" Charlie go wait out in the hall!" Rachel yelled.

"What happened?" Charlie's little voice asked although I couldn't see her.

"Charlie!" Rachel's voice was demanding and even scared me.

She complied with a whimper and went out the door making sure to shut it softly. Not that it would have mattered, it seemed Jacob was the heaviest sleeper in the world.

Rachel had gathered all her clothes and handed them to me. I had my arm covering my chest and tears fell down my eyes. Rachel escorted me to the bathroom where she talked me through the plan in a hushed voice.

"Take Charlie to Percy, please Annabeth. Tell him what happened and keep her safe. He works at St. James Elementary and he should still be there at least for another two hours."

"What will you do?" I choked out of my tear, I was afraid she wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Call the police and pack up my stuff." Was all she said before I walked out of the bathroom and she told me to go.

I walked out of the apartment and into the hallway where I saw Charlie in tears. I bent down to hug her and she hugged me back.

"I thought you and my dad were going to get back together." She sobbed onto my shoulder.

"We will." I tried to comfort. "We will."

I lifted the five year old up and carried her down to my car.

* * *

 **Ya... This wasn't pplanned. That's all I have to say about this chapter.**

 **REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

I walk into the front office of the school with Charlie in my arms. Both of us were still crying and I couldn't blame either of us. Charlie was obviously traumatized and I have to admit so am I. I was just trying to stay strong. There wasn't anyone at the desk but I saw a light on in the back.

"Hello!" I yelled. At that point I was in hysterics. I really needed Percy or Luke or just anyone I knew and loved. I wanted my dad or one of my step brothers. I wanted my mom at that point I even wanted my step mom.

A lady in her mid-forties came out of the back. She was wearing a pant suit and her hair was in a bun. She had very hard features to her and didn't look like a very nice women.

"Can I help you?" She asked in annoyance. Obviously she didn't notice the state Charlie and I were in.

"Percy Jackson." Was all I could get out before I let out a sob. I rubbed Charlie's back when she copied me a moment later.

"What happen ma'am." The lady asked and I assumed she was the principal.

"Just, just- Please!"

The lady went to a phone and dialed three numbers.

"Percy there are some people here to see you. I would hope you get here fast." She said before hanging up.

"Ma'am come and sit down, I think you are going into shock." I did what I was asked and sat down in the chair she was offering me.

* * *

 **Percy**

I was having a beyond confusing day. First I got a call from Charlie's school that said she refused to leave with her mom because Annabeth hadn't come to pick Luke up from school so I had to rush over there with proof I was his father and take him out of school. Then I went back to my school to get the rest of my work done while Luke drew. Well he started out drawing but it ended up with me and him playing a modified game of Pictionary where we guessed what each other was drawing. I had called Annabeth several times with no answer which got me to worry because she didn't even know where Luke was. Luke had also told me Annabeth told him she would pick him up. I think he was just as confused as I was.

So when we got that call we looked at each other and both thought it was Annabeth.

And it was.

But I wasn't ready for what she told me.

I walked to the front office with Luke's hand in mine. My heart was beating in my chest as we approached. I couldn't wait for the explanation Annabeth gave me for not giving me any heads up for me today. Annabeth actually messed up!

I walked inside and immediately regreted my thoughts. Annabeth was holding a small crying figure while she was sobbing as well.

My mind immediately thought something was wrong with Rachel that maybe she died or got sick.

"Charlie!" Luke exclaimed and ran over and pulled her off Annabeth's lap and locked her in a tight hug.

Annabeth stood when she saw me. She ran and locked me in a hugged and sobbed in my shoulder while I tried to calm her.

"Shhh, Annabeth calm down."

I held her for a few more moments until I had to asked the real question.

"What happened?"

She let out a cry and I rubbed her back and kissed her head. In front of me I could see my boss, Principal Musko staring at me with a death glare.

She was angry.

"Annie." I said in a held together yet a desperate voice.

"I was raped." Was all she said in barely a whisper.

I didn't ask anymore questions, I would let her tell me when she was ready. I didn't ask her how she ended up with Charlie or why she came to me I just shut my eyes and tightened my grip on her not intending to let go.

* * *

I took Annabeth back to my place and set up a place in Charlie's room for him to sleep then I sent him in there with Charlie while I called the police.

"911 what's the emergency?" The female operator spoke.

"My girlfriend just came to me and told me she was raped."

"When did this situation occur?" The lady asked.

"Today." I replied. "She came to me right after."

"What's the name of the victim?"

"Annabeth Chase."

I glanced at Annabeth who was in a blanket on my couch. She hadn't spoken since she told me what had happened to her and I could not blame her. I walked over and kissed her on the head while I listen to what the person was telling me.

"We have already been notified by Rachel Dare of this situation and we have people at the crime scene. We were told by Ms. Dare she told Ms. Chase to leave so we have no victim. The suspect has been arrested. Please tell me your address so I can send investigators your way."

I told her my address and hung up. I went and sat with Annabeth. She flinched when I laid down next to her which made me feel awful. She saw the look on my face and put a hand on my cheek.

"Please talk to me." I said with a small smile.

"I love you too." Was all she said before snuggling into me.

I hadn't realized we had fallen asleep until we were being shaken awake.

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

They were the two little voices I never got sick of hearing. I was awake before Annabeth. I looked at the clock, we had only been asleep for fifteen minutes. After looking at the clock I glanced in front of me and saw a man and a woman both dressed in pant suits. The girls was a little more feminine I should add.

I turned and looked at my kids.

"What did I tell you about answering the door?" I asked.

"But Daddy they said they would break down the door if we didn't let them in." My heart swelled when Luke called me Daddy. I didn't think he would except me this fast but we bonded earlier today.

"You could have woken us up." I said.

"We tried to!" Charlie said clearly annoyed. "You two sleep like Gorillas!"

"Gorillas?" Annabeth said sitting up from the couch.

"Ya, Gorillas." Charlie said tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The female investigator said, "But is there a place the children can go so we can talk. I hardly would think you want them hearing what happened."

"What happened Mommy?" Luke questioned coming to sit next to Annabeth, Charlie followed.

"Nothing." Annabeth said quickly. I could see her breath was starting to quicken.

"I'll call my mom." I said.

* * *

By the time my mom left with the kids Annabeth was in full blown panic. The two detectives were trying to calm her down and wouldn't let me near her.

"Move!" I exclaimed. They did what I said and I moved towards Annabeth and locked her into a hug.

"It's okay Annie. You don't have to talk until you are ready." I comforted.

Slowly but surely I got her to calm down. I brushed tears from her eyes and told her everything was going to be alright. I told her how much I love her and how I always loved her. Then finally we got to talking.

"How long have you two known each other." Detective Sullivan asked. He was the male detective. Detective Perry was the female one.

"Since we were twelve." Annabeth answered cuddling into me as much as possible.

"That's what, sixteen years." Perry said.

"We broke up when we were twenty-two." Annabeth said quietly.

"Why was that?" Perry asked.

"Are these questions really necessary?" Annabeth questioned.

"Just trying to get as much info as possible."

So we told them everything they asked about us, our family, our relationship. One thing they didn't ask was what happened today with Annabeth. I was still in the dark but I didn't care. I trusted Annabeth to tell me on her own time.

* * *

When they left Annabeth and I resigned to my room. It was already 10:30 and Luke and Charlie would be sleeping at my mom's tonight. I gave Annabeth a T-shirt of mine. It went down to her knees and looked adorable. I couldn't believe she used to be taller than me. Now she was just a cute, petite, five foot three and I was towering over her by a whole foot.

I lifted her onto the bed and turned over so she was on top of me. I figured she wouldn't want me over her.

"Percy," She looked nervous and it made me feel bad. "I don't want to do anything."

"Oh Annabeth." I said brushing a strand of hair from her face. I would never asked that of you."

She rolled off of me and on the bed next to me. She put her head on my chest and my hand wrapped around her waist. Everything felt as it should be. I felt as if I had another purpose in the world.

* * *

 **I loved this chapter! It was so cute! I hated writing Annabeth's pain though! I feel so bad for her! Anyway next chapter up next week hopefully. You got two this week!**

 **I've been reading the mortal instruments lately. They are like soamazing I started them last Tuuesdat and I'm already on The City of Fallen Angels. I'm obsessed.**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My favorite ship from The Mortal Instruments will forever and always be Clary and Jace! No exceptions there. Though i also love Magnus and Alec, and Simon and Isabelle! I really love all the couples in that series. Sorry for the short chapter! Just know, something in this chapter is super important in the next story. This chapter was more of a filler until we get to the good stuff! Reveiw**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Being shaken awake was not how I wanted to start this day. Percy and I had taken the day off, we were going to sleep in. The children were at Sally's so who the hell was trying to wake me up?

I groaned and rolled over looking up apeople. What were people doing in my bedroom.

This wasn't my bedroom exactly but it was close enough.

I started to panic. Where these people Jacobs henchmen or something. I didn't look at them I rolled my head into Percy's chest and wrapped my arms around him.

I started to have another panic attack.

"Percy! Wake up!" I said quietly but loud enough for only him to hear. "Please!"

I guess him having a child made him less of a heavy sleeper and more of worrier.

"Percy there are people in here!" I cried softly into his chest. Percy shot up immediately with his arm still around me. After a moment I felt him relax and it made me feel a little better.

"Don't worry Annabeth. You were just imagining it." He whispered in my ear. I didn't really believe him but when h holds me in his arms it make me feel safe.

"Don't let me go." I told him. He stroke my hair and kissed my head.

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

 **Percy**

The day was perfect. It consisted of lots of cuddling, kissing, and love. Okay that was really cheesy, but its true!

Annabeth was sitting on my lap her lips passionately on mine. As we kissed I started to worry. I would think after what she went through just yesterday she would be a little less touchy and a little more wanted to take things slow.

I pulled away from her slowly worried about how she was going to take it.

"What's wrong?" She asked and brushed her hand across my face. I gave her a little smile and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm a little worried about you." I told her softly.

"Percy!" She sighed and put her head in my chest.

"Annabeth, I think when youre ready we should take you to a therapist."

"What! No! I don't want to talk to some stranger! When I'm ready I'll talk to you, I promise!"

I ran my hand threw her wavy hair and looked her in the eye. "What if I'm not enough? How can you sit here and kiss me after what that man did to you yesterday? Before we can put it in the past we need to face it full on. The Annabeth I know isn't afraid of anything!" I told her carefully making sure I didn't raise my voice to high but also to let her know I was serious.

She stared at me for a moment trying to get the angle I was coming at. This was the first time I had really seen Annabeth not want to face something. She wanted to forget. The concept of her doing this with something so important, was foreign to me.

"What if I get pregnant, Percy? What then?"

So that's what she was afraid of. She was afraid of me! She was afraid that I was going to leave her. That wasn't gonna happen! Not ever again!

"If that happens, I will be there right next to you Annabeth. I'm not letting you get away again." I told her softly. The look of relieve on her face made me happy, yet guilty that she had even thought those thoughts. I was about 97% sure she believed me but the other three percent was all whack. I wanted her to believe me 100%.

"I love you Annabeth."

She didn't respond, instead she leaned and a kiss me right on the lips

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Nico and Will are having a baby." Percy said out of nowhere. I already knew this of course. Nico and Will where two of the few people I had kept in touch with after me and Percy split. And when they told me they were looking to adopt I was happy for them. They deserved it.

"Ya, I was the first person they told."

"Wow, you seem to be very close to them." Percy noticed and I nodded.

"Ya well..." I said with a smile.

"So have you met the mom?" Percy asked her.

I nodded my head. "Ya, she seemed really nice. They went to the doctor and like they put two eggs in her or something one with each Nico and Will...stuff in them and she got pregnant with twins. When they explained it to me I tried to block it out. I didn't really want to know."

Percy gasped and had a fake look of shock on his face. "Annabeth! You didn't want to know something?"

I rolled my eyes. As I thought back to that day. They had done that just to mess with her. She had told them to keep it to themselves and had no interest in knowing. But being them they went into a long detailed speach about Fertility treatment.

"I just wasn't in the mood."

* * *

 **I know it sucks. I'm sorry! I didn't really know what to write this week I just wanted to give a chapter in case I didn't get one up next week. I'm going on vacation.**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

Three months later my worst fear came true. I was sitting at when desk with my head in my hands after receiving the life changing call from the doctor when I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I called hoarsely.

"Hey." It was Samantha. I never got a chance to apologize to her about that night. She actually made my life ten times better. But now I'm afraid I'm gonna loose it. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw my face.

I shook my head and I felt myself break down. I laid my head down on my desk as I tried to conceal my tears.

"Annabeth!" Samantha exclaimed rushing over to me. She pulled me into a hug as I cried and cried. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Well this might be hard to believe but after Percy and I got into a heated argument, complete with me throwing the T.V remote at him, I finally agreed to go to a therapist. I thought it was kinda obvious that every one would know seeing I was leaving earlier from work every Monday,Wednesday, and Friday. Apparently everyone didn't participate in gossip. But at this point I was to upset to be sensible, I snapped and I broke.

"What do you think is wrong? My life went from great to awful just from one damn phone call!" I screamed and she flinched away from me and I instantly felt bad.

"Annabeth just calm down." She said laying her hand on my arm and squeezed.

"I can't calm down! I'm pregnant! Pregnant!"

"Well that's great. Won't Percy be happy?"

I didn't respond until I had calmed down and was breathing normally. I couldn't believe how naive she was being right now. Didn't she have two kids? Im pretty sure she knew how to make a baby.

"Percy and I only have done that once since we've been back together, and we used protection."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Ya... Oh." I responded.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, which really wasn't the question I wanted to hear right now because honestly I had no idea.

"I'm just taking it one step at a time Sam. All I know right now is what I'm gonna do today."

I just hoped this 'task' wouldn't end my relationship.

* * *

I walked next to the security guard to a scene I had seen several times on movies and telivison shows. The glass walls and the phones had people talking. Orange stood out in the boring gray room with the grumpy looking guards standing by. The guard nodded towards a seat and I thanked him. I waited a few minutes before I saw a familiar man in an orange jumpsuit coming down the hall. When he sat down he wouldn't meet my eye. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear while he did the same.

"Did you come hear to shame me? Because trust me I've heard it all. From my mom,dad, brother, sister, and my kids. I don't need it from you, Annabeth. I already know!"

"You have kids?" I asked calmly. He looked up at me sadly and shrugged.

"A boy and a girl."

"How old are they? How old are you?"

"I'm 32. My son, Jake is 16 and my daughter, Marina is 13. Their mom passed away about 3 years ago."

I offered a little smile. I didn't know why I was being so nice to him- I had planned to come here a yell and scream and most likely be asked to leave. Yet, here I was sympathizing him. I just kept surprising myself.

"Did you love her. There mom?"

He stared at me for a second his eyes darkening. "Why did you come here Annabeth?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows arched high and he puckered his lips." Its mine?"

"I'm pretty sure." I said truthfully and I almost started crying when I thought of Percy and how he was going to react. I knew he would say he would stay with me and this baby would be his just as much as mine but I wonder what he would actually be thinking in his head.

"Well that's just great." He buried his head in his hands. "Rachel's pregnant too you know. This is just fabulous."

HELL NO!

It was happening AGAIN!

"That's all I wanted to say." I said and started to stand up but still held the phone. "And I think I would like to meet your kids."

"If your asking for my permission, go ahead I can't stop you."

"I wasn't."

* * *

 **Ya I know it was short and it sucked...so sorry. I will try to update Friday or Saturday but its not likely. Tomorrow I'm going to meet Chris Colfer! He wrote these books I like and my step mom got me tickets so it should be cool. And I also start school on July 27th so my updates with get even MORE infrequent.**

 **Reveiw and tell me I suck!**

 **Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy**

Where was she! Why was she doing this to me! She wasn't picking up my calls, answering my texts, and Samantha said she left work hours ago. Today wasn't one of her theropy days, and even if it was it would've been three hours after her section ended.

"Where's Annabeth?" Charlie asked as her and Alex walked out of her bedroom. Luke and Max where in the game room as far as I knew, playing the WII.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "You guys hungry? Do you want to order a pizza, or make Mac and Cheese?"

After alot of arguing, me being the wonderful person I am came up with a compromise, we ordered and pizza and I started making I box of macoroni.

I couldn't stop looking at my phone, yet to my disappointed, nothing.

The doorbell rang and even though in the back of my mind I knew it was the pizza guy, I wanted it desperately, for it to be Annabeth and that she forgot her key.

Yet, that was a wish of course. I tipped the guy and called the little ones into the kitchen.

We sat down and had a nice dinner, but my mind was far away from the giggling girls and the laughing boys. It was getting really late and still no sign of Annabeth. I felt like I might have a heart attack, what if someone else was violating her, just like Jacob had.

Once everyone had finished eating I sent the kids to go get ready for bed and then to go play some games before it was lights out.

I sat down on and couch and began to breathe heavily. I was so worried about her. I tried reassuring myself, she had probably just gone to the grocery store to get a few things and forgot to call me. Or a monster came down from the sky and ripped her insides out.

My thoughts were inturrpted by the sound of the door opening and I immediately captured Annabeth in my arms. I buried my head in the crook of her kneck as I began to calm down. "Gods I was so worried about you."

She didn't give me a smile or anything, just shrugged her shoulders. "Rachel's pregnant."

My eyes widen as she said that. Rachel was having a baby with that-that THING. Not just that she was raising this baby by herself. Did she not know that once you raise a baby by yourself you give up alot of stuff. SHE DOESNT EVEN HAVE A FULL TIME JOB!

Annabeth let out a shaky breath, "And I am too."

This time my eyes popped out of my head. No no no no no no NO! This was not happening to Annabeth. Not again! I could see on her face how upset she was. I again tried to look on the bright side maybe by some miracle this child was mine. Annabeth couldn't know for sure.

"We don't know for sure that it's his Annie." I said quietly. I could read her like an open book.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She asked.

I pulled her into another hug and put my chin on the top of her head. "I know you and you always get worked up about things before you know if its the truth or not."

Her body began to shake. My heart snapped. Annabeth doesn't cry much and when she does something is REALLY bad. "I love you Percy. Please don't leave me."

I squeezed her tightly. "I will never ever let you go again." I said truthfully. "Well figure this out. We always do."

"Promise?" She asked and wiped her eyes.

I smiled down at her. "I promise on my life." I placed a hand over her stomach. "I don't care if I share no DNA with this child. I will be just as much of a father if it is mine or if it isn't. I love you Annabeth Chase. I have always loved you and I'm not going to stop."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I updated! Thats right! Go me! Go me! Go me! I finally updated!**

 **Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw it make me write faster!**

 **-Kisses**


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth

I held on tightly to each Percy's and Charlie's hand. I stuck true to my word and currently all four of us were about to go visit Jacobs children. I know what you're think, why are we bringing the children? Well we figured if this is child is Jacob's, Charlie is going to have two little sibling from the same dad and she might want to get acquainted with his children and Luke of course came because we didn't find a babysitter.

Percy knocked on the door and we waited for a few minutes before the door flew open. A very beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes opened the door and smiled up at me. She was about 5'3 and I guessed she was Marina, Jacobs daughter.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth. I'm Mariana." She said and held out her hand. I met her hand with mine and shook it. "Come in, we have another guest here tonight. She kinda popped up and didn't call like you did."

We walked through the door and into a beautiful house! It was amazing and you could tell every last detail made it special. There were a lot of pictures up on the wall in fancy old frames. Several book shelves with hundreds of old books. Everything had to be an antique and that's why i loved it!

We walked into the dining room to see everyone i expected sitting and an extra.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled excitedly and ran over to none other then Rachel. Rachel hugged the girl close to her and kissed her head.

I noticed Luke shift uncomfortably with his hand in Percy's. Percy and I looked at each other. This wouldn't be be good for him. He already had a hard enough time dealing with the fact Percy had left us. It probably wouldn't help for him to see the reason why.

"Luke!" Charlie yelled and pulled away from Rachel to grab her brothers hand. "This is my mommy!"

Luke pulled away from his sister and looked up at Percy. "I hate you." He said in the most menacing voice her could muster. I wish Luke wasn't so smart. I wish he could just be happy Percy was back with us. Luke ran off out the door and Charlie followed him. It was sweet of her but I was nervous he would hurt her somehow.

"Interesting Family." An old women said. I assumed this was either Jacob's mother or mother in law.

"You have no idea." Percy muttered. Rachel stared at him apologetically but he wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm Jacob's mother. She held out her hand and they both shook it. "We already have one grand baby on the way. Do we know for sure if we have two?"

Annabeth shook her head. "We won't know until he or she is born." Annabeth sighed and looked at Rachel. "I just feel bad for Charlie. So much change is happening and now she'll have to deal with two little siblings."

"How come we have to wait so long to know?"Elizabeth asked. "Can't you tell the date of conception at the Doctor's office?"

Annabeth shook her head. "The dates of possible conception are to close together. Percy will have to take a DNA test."

"And we don't know if we're going to do that yet." Percy said. "This is my child no matter what."

Elizabeth sighed, "My Jacob has done some pretty awful things since Rebecca died. I hope one day, one of you may find it in your heart to forgive him."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "There is one more thing you should know."Annabeth said sith a glance at Percy. She was about to speak again when they heard screaming outside.

Percy sighed. "I'll go see what it is."

"I'll go with you."Rachel said.

Percy shook his head at her. "Luke won't like that. I'll bring Charlie in here to you if she wants that."

Percy left out the door, and Annabeth turned back to Elizabeth. "I'm a demigod."

Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy. "That doesn't exist dear."

Rachel nodded in support. "I am not one, but I know they exist. I have the sight which mean I can see monsters and stuff. Percy and Annabeth are the most heroic and famous out there. They saved the the world countless times."

"Look," Annabeth said. "You don't have to believe me, but if this baby is Jacob's then you might notice he or she is different from other children. If the baby is Percy's it will be like my son Luke. He has two different types of blood in him. He's a quarter Athena and a quarter Poseidon. He's a half blood. But a different kind. Its hard to explain."

"I don't believe you." The old women said. She looked at her granddaughter. "I think it's time you left."


End file.
